fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fanowska Fineasz i Ferb Wiki:Archiwum/Użytkownikowa rywalizacja/2016-2017
}} Zasady gry Każdy użytkownik tu może startować, nie ma ograniczeń. Należy wykonać 10 zadań, z czego każde będzie na inny temat związany z rzeczą występującą na tej wiki. Użytkownicy otrzymują punkty za wszystko - poprawność szablonów, odpowiednie używanie linków, pogrubień, itp., a nawet za ortografię. Zawody czas zacząć! Wymagania konkursowe *Umiejętność korzystania z szablonów Bohater, Odcinek, Seria, Piosenka, Cytat, Dialog, Niestandardowy napis, Stub, Ek, Do poprawy, Drzewo genealogiczne, Niezgodne z prawdą, Rozbudowa, Serialowy bohater - opowiadania *Umiejętność pisania scenariuszy, opisów odcinków *Umiejętność przedstawiania bohatera (wygląd, ubiór, charakter, zajęcia i upodobania, relacje z innymi) *Umiejętność tworzenia piosenek *Umiejętność tworzenia prac artystycznych w programach służących do tego (np. Paint) *Umiejętność tworzenia odcinka na dany temat UWAGA! Nie wszystko zawarte w wymaganiach może pojawić się w grze! Stałe elementy Ogólne Uczestnicy * Liczba uczestników jest nieograniczona; * Uczestnicy muszą wykonywać zadania na czas; * Uczestnicy mogą odejść z UR, lub zostać zdyskwalifikowani za nie wykonanie zadania. Organizator/zy * Jeśli główny organizator zrzeknie się prowadzenia, osoba z drugiego miejsca zostaje głównym organizatorem. * Zadaniem organizatora/ów jest wymyślanie 10 zadań, ocenianie prac uczestników i wykonywanie podsumowań części UR. Nagroda * Nagrodą zwycięzcy jest wyróżnienie na stronie głównej, złoty nick, tytuł "Zwycięzcy UR" i oczywiście - prowadzenie następnej Użytkownikowej Rywalizacji. Organizator *EkawekaDxC (pierwsza rola prowadzącego) Startujący użytkownicy *3patryk3 (rezygnacja) *Werek16 (dyskwalifikacja) *NaluChan (rezygnacja) *XRubinx (Debiut) (dyskwalifikacja) *Sara124 *FunnyFranky *Minnie1000 (Debiut) (dyskwalifikacja) *Tu wstaw kreatywny nick (Debiut) (rezygnacja) Powiązane blogi *blog zgłoszeniowy *blog 2 *finał Punktacja Zadania Zadanie 1 W tej edycji powracamy do tradycji, jednak jest ona "zdublowana". Otóż waszym pierwszym zadaniem będzie stworzenie dwóch stron OC. Część 1 Stwórz postać, która spełnia następujące wymagania: *Córka/syn Baljeet'a i Izabeli. *15 lat. *Cechuje go/ją zamiłowanie do książek i wiedzy. *W przeciwieństwie do ojca, nie daje sobą pomiatać postaci z drugiej części zadania. *Na stronie postaci znajdować się muszą minimum trzy cytaty. Dwa podkreślające jego/jej osobowość i jeden, podsumowujący jego/jej historię. *Nie potrafi porozumieć się z matką, jednak ma bardzo dobry kontakt z ojcem. *Nie posiada rodzeństwa. *W szablonie bohater musi znajdować się obrazek przedstawiający postać. *Na stronie dokładnie opisać jego/jej zainteresowania i fobie. Część 2 Stwórz postać, która spełnia następujące wymagania: *Syn/córka Buforda i Ginger. *15 lat. *Cechuje go/ją okrucieństwo, brak poszanowania dla innych oraz skłonność do popadania w przygnębienie. *Początkowo uważał(a), że postać z części pierwszej będzie jego ofiarą, jednak zmienił o nim/jej zdanie, gdy okazało się, że umie mu się postawić. *Panikuje na widok warzyw. *Na stronie postaci powinny znajdować się minimum trzy cytaty. Dwa podkreślające jego poglądy co do wegetarianizmu i jeden, świadczący o jego/jej podejściu do postaci z części pierwszej. *Ma dwójkę rodzeństwa. *Na stronie dokładnie opisać jego historię z jedzeniem warzyw. *Najczęściej gnębi Freda. Za to zadanie można uzyskać maksymalnie 60 punktów z czego: * 20 za poprawną interpunkcję i ortografię. * 20 za spełnienie wszystkich warunków. * 20 za własną twórczość i ogólny wygląd strony. Zadanie przyjmuję do dnia 01.10.2016 roku. Każdy dzień opóźnienia skutkował będzie pięcioma punktami karnymi. Artykuły proszę dostarczyć na tablicę prowadzącej. Pamiętaj, by strony bohaterów były zgodne z zasadami wiki! Zadanie 2 Waszym kolejnym zadaniem jest stworzenie historii pełnometrażowej, który jest w większej jego części, retrospekcją Baljeet'a. Córka/syn Baljeet'a i Izabeli z zadania pierwszego zaczął/eła fascynować się historią swojej rodziny. W tym celu przeglądała stare zdjęcia z albumu matki, gdzie natrafia na interesujące zdjęcie. Izabela obejmuje na nim rudowłosego mężczyznę o trójkątnej twarzy. Nie chce jednak pytać o to kobietę, gdyż niedawno znów się z nią pokłóciła. Udaje się więc do ojca, który opowiada jej o Fineaszu Flynn'ie, pierwszej miłości jej matki, który zginął, jak się okazuje, z winy Hindusa. Jak potoczy się ta historia? To już zależy od was samych. Wymagane cytaty: Pamiętajcie, że ta historia pełnometrażowa ma być spektakularnym wstępem do serii (która pojawi się w zadaniu trzecim), w której kluczową rolę odegrają postaci z zadania pierwszego. Inne wymagania: *Opisanie śmierci Fineasza. Za to zadanie można uzyskać maksymalnie 30 punktów z czego: * 10 za poprawną interpunkcję i ortografię. * 10 za spełnienie wszystkich warunków. * 10 za własną twórczość i ogólny wygląd strony. Zadanie przyjmuję do dnia 01.11.2016 roku. Każdy dzień opóźnienia skutkował będzie pięcioma punktami karnymi. Artykuły proszę dostarczyć na tablicę prowadzącej. Pamiętaj, by strona odcinka pełnometrażowego była zgodne z zasadami wiki! Zadanie 3 Zadanie znów podzielone jest na dwie części. Część 1 Stwórz stronę serii. *Nazwa musi zawierać rzeczownik zaczynający się na literę S. Poza tym szczegółem, kwestę tytułu pozostawiam wam. *Na stronie musi znajdować się szablon "Seria". *W szablonie "Seria" musi zostać umieszczone zdjęcie, na którym zostanie umieszczony tytuł serii oraz nick użytkownika ją tworzącego. Nie uznaję kreatorów, grafika musi zostać wykonana własnoręcznie. *Strona musi być zgodna z regulaminem wiki. Część 2 Waszym zadaniem jest stworzyć pierwszy odcinek serii z części pierwszej. Postaci z zadania pierwszego spotykają się przypadkowo przed toaletą w centrum handlowym/laboratorium naukowym w Kanadzie/na siłowni. Z początku syn/córka Buforda jest opryskliwa i niemiła w stosunku co do córki/syna Baljeet'a. Postać z pierwszej części zadania pierwszego nie pozostaje mu dłużna, jednak po chwili wybucha śmiechem. Dlaczego? To już pozostawiam wam. Są tam również Xavier i Fred. Oboje byli w świetnym humorze, jednak od razu tracą go, gdy dostrzegają postać z części drugiej zadania pierwszego. Fred, który jest jego/jej ofiarą, gotowy jest rzucić się z okna, jednak brat odciąga go od tego pomysłu. Blondyn przekonuje go, by w końcu pokazał swojemu prześladowcy, gdzie jego/jej miejsce. Fred, mimo dużego oporu, zgadza się. Bracia obmyślają strategię jak zniszczyć psychicznie/fizycznie nielubianego przez nich osobnika. Odcinek musi zostać zachowany w komediowej atmosferze, aż do sceny końcowej. Xavier wracając do domu (samotnie, bez Freda) czuje, że wiatr zaczyna wiać coraz mocniej. Żałuje, że nie wziął ze sobą kurtki, jednak po chwili orientuje się, że to nie jest zwykły spadek temperatury. Dostrzega, że niedaleko jego domu zaczyna pojawiać się przezroczysta materia, która kształtem przypomina ludzkie ciało. Przerażony, biegnie w nieznanym sobie kierunku. Wymagane cytaty Za to zadanie można uzyskać maksymalnie 60 punktów z czego: 20 za poprawną interpunkcję i ortografię. 20 za spełnienie wszystkich warunków. 20 za własną twórczość i ogólny wygląd strony. Zadania przyjmuję do 01.12.2016 roku. Ukończone strony serii oraz odcinki proszę wysyłać na tablicę prowadzącej. Powdzenia! Zadanie 4 Waszym kolejnym zadaniem jest stworzenie postaci z drugiego pokolenia. Nie należy ona do uniwersum bohaterów z zadania pierwszego, jednak ma dokładnie tyle samo lat, co on(a). Wymagania * mężczyzna * zakochany w postaci z pierwszej części zadania pierwszego (tej wersji, która żyje w jego uniwersum) * syn Buforda (matka obojętna, jednak nie może nią być ani Izabela, ani Ginger) * ma bardzo dobre relacje z rodzicami * uwielbia warzywa (na stronie bohatera dokładnie opisać jego zamiłowanie do nich) * w szablonie "bohater" umieścić grafikę przedstawiającą postać * umieścić na stronie minimum trzy cytaty wypowiedziane przez niego * poza uwielbieniem do warzyw należy opisać jego nienawiść do słodyczy i relacje z najlepszym przyjacielem - Fredem * cechować powinny go zawziętość, upór w dążeniu do celu, ale i wierność przyjaciołom Pamiętajcie, że ta postać żyje w innym uniwersum, przez co jest odpowiednikiem postaci z drugiej części zadania pierwszego. W jego świecie żyje postać z pierwszej części zadania pierwszego, Xavier, Fred oraz inne, wybrane przez was postacie. Zadania proszę dostarczyć do 01.01.2017 roku na tablicę organizatorki. Pamiętaj, by strona była zgodna z regulaminem wiki! Za to zadanie można otrzymać 30 punktów, z czego: *10 punktów za poprawną interpunkcję i ortografię *10 punktów za spełnienie wszystkich warunków *10 punktów za własną twórczość i ogólny wygląd strony Powodzenia! Zadanie 5 Waszym kolejnym zadaniem będzie napisanie drugiego odcinka do serii z zadania trzeciego. Tajemnicza materia przybiera kształty. Jak się okazuje, jest to człowiek, a dokładniej - bohater zadania 4. Chłopak zaczyna szukać odpowiednika swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Freda. Na jego szczęście, dość szybko go znajduje. Podchodzi do niego i zaczyna rozmowę. Fred z początku jest lekko zmieszany i chce uciec od nowo poznanego kolegi, jednak zatrzymuje się, gdy ten wspomina o czymś dla niego istotnym. Szatyn z uwagą wysłuchuje historii o tym, jak chłopak pomieszał w czasoprzestrzeni na skutek czego, nigdy się nie urodził. O tym właśnie ma być ten odcinek. Fabuła musi kręcić się wokół retrospekcji bohatera i jej tragicznych dla niego skutkach. Jego opowieść powinna zawrzeć: *podróż w czasie *wyznanie miłości przez bohatera zadania czwartego do postaci z pierwszej części zadania pierwszego *zawiązanie buta *przyjaźń jaka łączy postać z zadania 4 i Freda z jego wymiaru *zazdrość Xaviera *wspomnienie o Fineaszu *przypadkowe doprowadzenie do związku Buforda i Ginger na skutek czego, bohater z zadania 4 nigdy się nie urodził Wymagane cytaty: Gdy bohater z zadania czwartego kończy swoją retrospekcję następuje chwila ciszy, którą w końcu przerywa Fred. Lekko wystraszony, ale i podekscytowany mówi:"Pomogę ci". Za zadanie można otrzymać 30 punktów, z czego: * 10 punktów za poprawną ortografię i interpunkcję. * 10 punktów za spełnienie wszystkich warunków. * 10 punktów za twórczość własną. Zadania przyjmuję do 01.02.2017 roku. Proszę wysyłać je na tablicę organizatorki. Jeżeli nie zostaną tam dostarczone, nie będę brać ich pod uwagę. Pamiętajcie, by strona odcinka była zgodna z regulaminem wiki! Powodzenia! Zadanie 6 Tym razem waszym zadaniem jest grafika. Do wykonania są dwie opcje, z czego każdy wybiera jedną: Opcja 1 Przedstawia on trzy postacie: bohatera z zadania 4 oraz bohaterów z zadania 1. Ten pierwszy całuje w rękę postać z pierwszej części zadania pierwszego, który(a) jest lekko zmieszana i nie wie co ze sobą zrobić. Gdzieś w tle znajduje się postać z drugiej części zadania pierwszego, która jest wyraźnie niezadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy. Opcja 2 Grafika przedstawia zdjęcie rodzinne bohatera(ki) z pierwszej części zadania pierwszego. Powinno przedstawiać wyżej wspomnianą postać oraz jego/jej rodziców. Mimika twarzy bohaterów zdradza jakie relacje łączą członków rodziny. Dopuszczam wszelkie formy: od kreatorów, przez base, aż po tradycyjne formy rysunku. Autorzy muszą się jednak liczyć z tym, iż praca pracy może być przez to nierówna. W opisie należy umieścić następujące informacje: *jakich bohaterów przedstawia grafika *kto jest twórcą *dlaczego tytuł jest taki, a nie inny Za zadanie można otrzymać 20 punktów, z czego: * 10 punktów za spełnienie wszystkich warunków * 10 za wykonanie i ogólny wygląd Zadania przyjmuję do 01.03.2017 roku. Prace proszę wysyłać na tablicę organizatorki. Jeżeli nie zostaną tam dostarczone, nie będę brać ich pod uwagę. Pamiętajcie, by strona była zgodna z regulaminem wiki! Powodzenia! Zadanie 7 W tym zadaniu kontynuujemy serię z zadania 3. Piszemy odcinek trzeci! Postać z zadania czwartego wraz z Fredem usiłuje naprawić czasoprzestrzeń. W tym celu udają się do Ferba by ten pomógł im zbudować wehikuł czasu. Fletcher z początku jest sceptycznie nastawiony, jednak ostatecznie zgadza się. Chłopcy oczywiście nie opowiadają mu całej prawdy. W tym samym czasie uciekający Xavier napotyka postać z pierwszej części zadania pierwszego. Opowiada jej o dziwnej materii nieco przy tym dramatyzując. Ten/ta wyraźnie poddenerwowana o wszystko oskarża postać z drugiej części zadania pierwszego i to właśnie do niego się udaje. Ten jednak twierdzi, że nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Cała paczka (bohaterowie z zadania 1, Xavier i dowolna postać ) udaje się więc na miejsce zdarzenia, jednak po drodze zauważają dziwny promień światła z ogródka Fletcherów. Jak się okazuje, jest to wehikuł czasu. Korzystając z chwilowej nieobecności bohatera z zadania 4 i z drugiej części zadania 1, Fred wyjaśnia wszystkim co zaszło. Xavier jest jak najbardziej za tym, by pomóc przybyszowi z innego uniwersum i obiecuje im w tym pomóc. Natomiast postać z pierwszej części zadania pierwszego nie jest przekonana. Chociaż nie mówi o tym głośno, nie chce dopuścić do zmienienia linii czasu. Xavier, Fred oraz postać z zadania 4 udają się w przeszłość, a dokładnie do momentu w którym czasoprzestrzeń została zmieniona. W tym czasie bohater/bohaterka z pierwszej części zadania 1 opowiada o wszystkim głównemu zainteresowanemu. Ten/ta zaczyna panikować, jednak uspokaja się, gdy słyszy obietnicę pomocy. Podążają w ślady pozostałych, by udaremnić ich poczynania. W odcinku powinny pojawić się następujące wydarzenia: * Bohater(ka) z pierwszej części zadania pierwszego ratuje bohatera z drugiej części zadania pierwszego (niekoniecznie od nieistnienia, może go/ją uratować od czegokolwiek) * Xavier wymiotuje na czyjeś stopy * Bohater z drugiej części zadania pierwszego zaczyna inaczej patrzeć na bohatera/bohaterkę z pierwszej części zadania pierwszego * Pomylenie Austrii z Australią * Pocałunek Co do zakończenia odcinka, są dwie opcje do wyboru: Opcja 1 Bohaterom z pierwszego zadania udaje się. Postać z zadania czwartego przestaje istnieć i wszystko wraca do normy. Opcja 2 Xavierowi, Fredowi i bohaterowi z zadania czwartego udaje się. Postać z drugiej części zadania pierwszego przestaje istnieć, a uniwersum należące do bohatera z zadania czwartego powraca. Postać z pierwszej części zadania pierwszego na skutek odmienienia czasoprzestrzeni zapomina o tym, komu pomagała. Gdy więc zakochany w niej chłopak wyznaje jej swoje uczucia, ona to odwzajemnia. Za zadanie można otrzymać 30 punktów, z czego: * 10 punktów za poprawną ortografię i interpunkcję. * 10 punktów za spełnienie wszystkich warunków. * 10 punktów za twórczość własną. Zadania przyjmuję do 01.04.2017 roku. Proszę wysyłać je na tablicę organizatorki. Jeżeli nie zostaną tam dostarczone, nie będę brać ich pod uwagę. Powodzenia! Zadanie 8 Zadanie 8 Przyszedł czas, by napisać ostatni odcinek serii. Fabuła zależy od tego, jaką opcję wybraliście w poprzednim zadaniu. Jeżeli wybrałeś/aś opcję pierwszą Minęło 7 lat. Trwają przygotowania do ślubu bohaterów z zadania pierwszego. Panna młoda kupuje suknię ślubną w towarzystwie najlepszego przyjaciela/najlepszej przyjaciółki. W tym samym czasie pan młody popada w poważne kłopoty. Zgubił bowiem obrączki ślubne, które kosztowały go i jego narzeczoną majątek. Wspólnie z swoim kolegą, który miał być świadkiem, udają się na poszukiwania. Zawędrowali w nich daleko, bo na samą Białoruś. Na koniec, obrączki znajdują się, panna młoda odnajduje wyśnioną suknię i ślub się odbywa. Wszystko, włącznie z serią kończy się dobrze. Odcinek powinien być utrzymywany w formie komediowej. Jeżeli wybrałeś/aś opcję drugą Minął rok. Bohaterka za pierwszej części zadania pierwszego nie czuje się dobrze w związku. Odnosi wrażenie, że jej partner coś ukrywa. Z pomocą swojego/swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki/najlepszego przyjaciela zaczynają szpiegować partnera postaci z pierwszej części zadania pierwszego. Pytają o niego, obserwują, jednak nagle znika im z oczu. Zaczynają poszukiwania, które wyprowadzają je daleko, bo na samą Białoruś. Ostatecznie okazuje się, że bohater z zadania czwartego nie ma kochanki, tylko kochanka. Postać z pierwszej części zadania pierwszego uderza go w twarz, po czym z dumnie uniesioną głową odchodzi. Na Białorusi zostaje poderwany/a przez inną osobę. Postanawia dać mu/jej szansę. Wszystko, włącznie z serią kończy się dobrze. Odcinek powinien być utrzymywany w formie komediowej. Niezależnie od tego co wybierzecie, w odcinku muszą pojawić się te cytaty: Za odcinek można zdobyć 30 punktów, z czego: * 10 punktów za poprawną ortografię i interpunkcję * 10 punktów za spełnienie wszystkich wymagań * 10 punktów za twórczość własną Zadania przyjmuję do 10.06.2017 roku. Proszę wysyłać je na tablicę organizatorki. Jeżeli nie zostaną tam dostarczone, nie będę brała ich pod uwagę. Powodzenia! Zadanie 9 Przyszedł czas, na przed ostatnie wyzwanie UR i ostatnie, wymyślone przeze mnie. Tak więc, tym razem, macie za zadanie napisać piosenkę. Słowa, które muszą się pojawić: * Deszcz * Serial * Podróż * Fikcja * Dom Inne wymagania: * Piosenka musi się rymować. * Śpiewają ją minimum 3 osoby. Za zadanie można otrzymać 30 punktów, z czego: * 10 punktów za poprawną ortografię i interpunkcję * 10 punktów za spełnienie wszystkich wymagać. * 10 punktów za twórczość własną. Zadania przyjmuję do 01.07.2017 roku. Proszę wysyłać je na tablicę organizatorki. Jeżeli nie zostaną tam dostarczone, nie będę brała ich pod uwagę. Powodzenia! Zadanie 10 Przyszedł czas na wielki finał! Gratuluję naszym dzielnym, wytrwałym, odważnym i co najważniejsze, utalentowanym uczestniczkom dostania się. To nie było łatwe (mówię na poważnie, wszyscy inni się wypisali, gratuluję wytrwałości). Tym razem, wy sami musicie wymyślić zadania dla swojej rywalki. Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone. Róbcie co chcecie! Dajcie się ponieść fantazji! 'Zadanie dla Sary124' ''- A kogo to obchodzi? - spytała Shiri. - Teraz musimy pomyśleć jak się tam dostać.'' ''- Budujemy teleport? - spytał Justin.'' ''- Myślałam nad samolotem. - odparła Shiri.'' ''- Lepiej nie, bo zgubisz się na Atlantyku jak ostatnim razem.'' ''- Co było ostatnim razem? - spytał Joe''. ''- Lepiej żebyś nie wiedział. - odpowiedzieli jednocześnie, bardzo poważnym tonem, Shiri i Justin.'' Źródło Pragnę by świat usłyszał odpowiedź na pytanie Joe. Twoje zadanie jest proste, opisz przygodę Shiri i Justina na Atlantyku. Dodatkowe wymagania *Opowiadanie ma nosić tytuł Ocean Niespokojny *W opowiadaniu ma pojawić się piosenka Pszczoły, ule i wosk! *W Szablonie Pełnometrażowe, ma znaleźć się ilustracja wykonana przez ciebie, specjalnie do tego odcinka (nie żaden odgrzewany kotlet jak ja to robię). To tyle ode mnie. Powodzenia w zadaniu. 'Zadanie dla FunnyFranky' W finałowym zadaniu UR 2016/17 musisz napisać kolejny odcinek jednej ze swoich trzech serii, a mianowicie: *Story *Wędrując przez życie *Inni my Wymagania Jeśli wybierzesz serię "Story": *Odcinkiem, który napiszesz, ma być "Bo tak" (a właściwie dokończenie jego, bo część pierwszą już masz). *Odcinek ma być adekwatny do jego opisu zamieszczonego na stronie serii: Fineasz jest zazdrosny o nowego chłopaka Izabelli. Nazz odkrywa, dlaczego Paulin postanowiła zacząć chodzić z Fineaszem. Tymczasem Pepe, Penny i Danny borykają się z trudem wyszkolenia swych podopiecznych. *Odcinek ma być adekwatny długością do innych odcinków serii (średnia części odcinków Story wynosi 5,31, więc odcinek ma zawierać 4 lub więcej części, zaś średnia ilość znaków w jednej części, odmierzona w liczniku liter, wynosi 8981,48, więc jedna część ma zawierać 7500 lub więcej znaków). Jeśli wybierzesz serię "Wędrując przez życie": *Odcinkiem, który napiszesz, ma być "Agent na medal". *Odcinek ma być adekwatny do jego opisu zamieszczonego na stronie serii: Agenci po odkryciu kim jest nowy złoczyńca usiłują się dowiedzieć co takiego knuje. Z pomocą przychodzą im Irving, Daniella i Fineasz. Ferb usiłuje odnaleźć się w nowej sytuacji. '' *Odcinek ma być adekwatny długością do innych odcinków serii (średnia ilość znaków odcinka, odmierzona w liczniku liter, wynosi 20171, więc ten odcinek ma zawierać 18500 lub więcej znaków). '''Jeśli wybierzesz serię "Inni my":' *Odcinkiem, który napiszesz, ma być "Agent na medal". *Odcinek ma być adekwatny do jego opisu zamieszczonego na stronie serii: Chłopcy kończą kształcenie w OWCA. Zostają wysłani na ostatnią misję szkoleniową, która ma za zadanie ostatecznie ustalić czy nadają się na agentów. Podczas akcji jednak śmigłowiec DS i Ferba rozbija się. A oni lądują w odludnym miejscu, gdzie spędzają ze sobą kilka dni. Na piechotę docierają do wioski. Tymczasem Penny otrzymuję misję śledzenia Larrego Stevensona. *Odcinek ma być adekwatny długością do innych odcinków serii (średnia ilość znaków odcinka, odmierzona w liczniku liter, wynosi 20409,5, więc ten odcinek ma zawierać 18 000 lub więcej znaków). Zadania przyjmuję do 01.09.2017 roku. Proszę wysyłać je na tablicę organizatorki. Jeżeli nie zostaną tam dostarczone, nie będę brała ich pod uwagę. Za zadanie można otrzymać 30 punktów, z czego: * 10 punktów za poprawną ortografię i interpunkcję * 10 punktów za spełnienie wszystkich wymagań. * 10 punktów za twórczość własną. Powodzenia! Linki do zadań Zwycięzca